


Fill Me Up

by kipsi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gastric tube, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal sneaks into Will's house and feeds him that ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beastheads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastheads/gifts), [trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/gifts), [luvkurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkurai/gifts), [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/gifts).



> This is definitely not going to be the only fic I'll write about that tube jfc. I hope you all like this~

Hannibal smirks down at Will, who sits pliant in the chair, his head leaning on him. The sedatives have worked already, absorbed into his bloodstream. It was a shame really that he had to resort to the injection, but he thought that it would be forgiven since Will was already hallucinating.

He smells the sweat on Will, the smell of it clinging to his t-shirt and boxer briefs. Hannibal leans closer to him and presses his nose into Will's curls, closing his eyes as he inhales. He detects the sweetness of encephalitis and it makes him hum. He lets the scent envelop himself before he pulls away from Will and sighs.

Hannibal rolls his sleeves up, revealing his forearms, usually hidden beneath his three-piece suits. He pulls the plastic suit over his other clothes and puts on the latex gloves, the material snapping in the silence.

His fingers find Will's curls and he strokes his hair with his other hand as he glances at the supplies on the table. He moves closer to them and selects the long rope, taking a good grasp of it. He smooths down Will's dark brow curls one last time before he lets his hand drop to his side.

Straightening the rope he kneels before Will and starts to tie his legs and arms on the chair, making the knots fast, but loose enough so that Will won't hurt himself if he starts to struggle in his haze. Hannibal watches with delight his appearance, tied up and at his mercy. ” _So beautiful_ ,” he whispers, breaking the silence momentarily.

He watches how Will's eyelids flutter when he finally cups his cheek, feeling Will's stubble against his own palm as he eases Will's mouth open, already lax from the drugs. He takes the gastric tube and slides it in Will's mouth, turning his head then up while pushing it further down his throat.

Will makes a sound of discomfort and gags, saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth, and Hannibal looks down at him with amusement. He caresses Will's cheek and murmurs to him _what a good boy he is_ and _that this is going to be over soon_. The sight of Will makes him shudder with excitement, and he can't help himself, as his hand makes its way to palm his already hardening cock through his suit pants.

Hannibal grunts and chides himself, losing control like that. It's because of Will, tied up and vulnerable at this moment. He watches how the tube disappears in Will's mouth, before he pulls it out a bit, getting another gag from Will, more saliva escaping his mouth. It's provocative, and it makes Hannibal want to toy with him more.

He places his hand over Will's Adam's apple and enjoys the feeling of Will trying not to gag again. He strokes his brown curls, watching how sweat dribbles down his neck and face. He wants to lick it all away, but he remains where he is and slides the tube in and out of Will's throat, the sight of it erotic and making him shift his hips.

Will's eyes are shut, but a few tears escape down to his cheeks. The sounds that Will makes are exquisite, and Hannibal has to take a measured intake of breath to stay calm and in control of his actions. He is already painfully hard, his suit pants feeling extremely tight and uncomfortable, but he restrains himself from touching himself. It's not time for that, _yet_.

Hannibal lets the tube slide down Will's throat for one last time and leaves it finally as it is. He looks over to the table and his lips turn into a small smile as he retrieves the cooler and opens it, revealing a bloody ear. It hadn't been his intention to feed it to Will at first, but then the idea had surfaced and he couldn't think of anything else. The image of Will swallowing it had sent shivers down to his spine.

He takes the ear on his palm and glances at Will, who is unaware of his surroundings, his mind still presumably playing tricks on him. He walks back to behind Will and watches down to his face, his eyes flickering beneath his lids, and Hannibal lowers his other hand to stroke Will's jaw and smear the cooling saliva there.

The ear has already warmed up a bit on his palm, and Hannibal looks at Will with delight as he feeds him the ear, seeing how it slides down the tube inside Will. Hannibal groans and unzips the plastic as well as his suit pants, taking his hard cock finally into his hand. "Oh, _Will_ ," he murmurs and strokes himself, watching Will's face and his still open mouth, the tube remaining inside him.

Hannibal shudders and lets his gloved hand slide down his shaft, smearing the pre-cum, the latex of the gloves feeling magnificent on his hardness. He bites his lip, drawing blood. He is already so close to coming, this whole ordeal more erotic than he had first expected.

Will twitches and lets out a gurgling noise, and Hannibal has to lean on the nearest table before he is reaching his climax with a grunt, still stroking his cock as he lets his come run down the tube inside Will's stomach.

It takes a few moments for Hannibal to regain his breath and he licks the blood off of his lips before zipping his pants up again. He admires the sight before him for a minute until he takes a hold of the gastric tube and pulls, Will shivering unconsciously against him. When he has finally the tube out, Will moans uncomfortably.

Hannibal shushes him and presses his lips to Will's forehead for a gentle kiss. "You did _so well_ , William," he whispers to him and Will shivers at the breath on his ear.

It doesn't take long for Hannibal to release Will from the chair, the rope already placed back on the table when Hannibal picks Will's limp body up and starts to walk towards the bedroom. He can hear Will's dogs scratching the bathroom door, but he ignores the sounds, laying Will on the bed.

He watches the rise and fall of Will's chest and smirks to himself. His throat was going to be sore in the morning.


End file.
